The legend of zelda: The truth that is shadow
by Salchimel
Summary: Watch as dark link gains humanity and gets love in the process.


The Legend Of Zelda: The truth that is shadow

**Salchimel does not own nor can pwn Zelda,link,gannondorf,or dark link, so don't sue**

Chapter 1: death and rebirth

This was it. That was the only way to explain it. He was as good as gone. His silvery hair trailed off away from his face into the water. His black tunic was covered in blood, his blood. He had been drawn from the mists of time to get revenge on the reincarnation of the being that had slain him back in the temple of darkness all those hundreds of years ago. This newest battle rang in his head even more clearly after the fact. He had been so close too. He had snuck up behind the blond that had entered his domain. This boy, the "Hero of Time", hadn't even sensed his presence as he had snuck up behind him. As he had drawn his blade to impale the fool, a small screaming blue light had shot out from the boys hat, bowling him over. With a yelp the boy had spun around on his prone form, glowing sword drawn. He had gotten the advantage again however, as the boy had been to stunned to move. With a flash he had charged the boy, with his blade leveled at the green tunic garbed fighter. The boy had snapped out of his confusion in time to thrust at the slashing warrior in front of him, only to be rebuffed by having the fighter jump on his blade. In fear the boy backed up giving him enough time to pull of a helm-splitter on the frightened boy cutting his scalp. Honestly, this boy knew only the rudiments of sword fighting, he appeared to be using a watered down version of the Ordon sword style, a style witch he himself had mastered over 400 years ago. He had brought the so-called "Hero" in close after knocking his blade away with a mortal draw. Then something happened that he had never expected; he started to draw energy from the boy. It felt sickening, like drinking your own spit after it has sit in a corner for a month. He pushed the boy away discovering something in the process; His body had changed, drastically.

His hair was no longer jet-black, it was now silver. His skin and tunic weren't one entity anymore, rather he now had pale, almost albino skin that was covered by a strong black cloth tunic. His shield and weapon were no longer of shadows either, but instead were of fine, disturbingly high quality Hylian steel. With a smile he looked at the boy before him,

Who was now looking very frightened, and said, "It appears you have given me a great boon, mayhap I have some more of your life energy?". At this the boy wet himself threw his tunic at the exact same time the blood from the scalp wound had gotten into his eye.

He winced, this was all the cue the now more powerful dark being needed to strike.

But he had gotten careless, and had forgotten about the blue ball of light. It smacked him with the force of a small battering ram knocking him on his ass yet again. When he opened his eyes again; he saw the boy cut his chest open with a long sweeping slash.

The boy spoke to him, " You are nothing more than a being of darkness. My killing you is a cleansing of this temple." At this he couldn't help but laugh despite his circumstances. "Hah! Say whatever the fuck you wish fool. Killing the darkness that is within yourself is no true triumph. All this talk! The truth is this: no matter what killing yourself is hard. Goodbye and May you burn in hell!" At this he collapsed, his rant taking away all his energy to move. The last things he heard before the hero left were, "Such a sad shadow…". Yet here he was lying in a pool of water and blood his breathing diminishing slowly. If this was it goddamn it he was going to take his own life! With the last reserves of his energy, he struggled over to his sword and brought it up with full intention of ending his existence when he heard the voice. " Our warrior of tests is going to kill himself?" another voice, shriller than the last one said, "Oh crap is it broken already?", finally a deep yet distinctly female voice said, "Well lets drag it here!".

With that he was placed before three extremely beautiful (even by his standards) women.

He then realized they were in fact the goddesses. And getting a hard-on in front of your creators is not a good idea. "Wow." The blue-garbed goddess, Nayru exclaimed. The one dressed in green, Farore, simple laughed a great guffaw, but the red clothed one, Din, looked upon his dignity with a smirk that would have made a whore blush. She crept up

To him and kissed him lightly upon the cheek, purring; maybe in another life he would have had his way with her, but the other two goddesses had other plans. To his great dismay, they dragged her off of him. "Now you have been our tool for so long,

That we have decided not to send you to hell for your crimes but rather we would like to talk to you about your punishment.", explained Nayru. He leapt to his feet and yelled to the goddesses; "Punishment? Hah what have I done wrong? When I was never allowed a life of my own?". At this Din glared at him and said, "You pine for a life? Fine you shall have a life of your own. In the time we have been in this room link has defeated Gannondorf, and has become a knight of Hyrule. You will be sent back to this world. You shall appear in the fields. Do whatever ye wish fool." With that the world faded away. As he lost conciseness, a voice came to him and said, "When we hath deemed ye

Capable in life you shall have a real name. For now you shall bare the moniker: Dark Link, for ye are a evil version of the man ye fought and nearly slew. Goodbye Dark!"

Dark awoke in Hyrule Field.

To be continued…………….

So r&r please I hope you like.


End file.
